Payback
Payback is the third mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Rembrandt as he leads a Warparty into East Coney Island to tag over any Destroyers graffiti. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Gramercy Riffs * The Warriors * The Cops * Hobos * Vagrants * Spray Dealers * Flash Dealers Summary *The Destroyers soldiered in and bombed your hangout. March right through their turf and snuff out every piece you find. PlayStation 4 Version In the PlayStation 4 version of the game, this is one of the first opportunities you'll get to unlock a trophy. One of your objectives will be to spray over an enemy gang's tag. This is accomplished simply by approaching a gang tag (or a "burner") and simply covering it in a Warriors "W". This unlocks the bronze trophy Mark Your Territory. Story *Date: April 14, 1979 *Time: 1:46 am *Place: East Coney Island *Days until meeting: 89 The end of the previous level, ''Real Live Bunch'', saw the Destroyers tag over the burner outside of The Warriors' hangout. In retribution, Cleon sends a Warparty consisting of Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy and Ajax into East Coney Island to tag any Destroyers burners. After tagging over the Destroyers burners on East Coney's two main streets, the Warparty prepare to head home. However, Vermin suggests that Rembrandt should tag over the Destroyers burner on the side of their hangout. Rembrandt seems reluctant and Ajax makes his way to the hangout alone. Eventually Rembrandt is persuaded, and he, Vermin and Cowboy stealthily make their way past the Destroyers scouts to the hangout. Rembrandt is able to tag over the Destroyers burner, and as the Warparty leaves they are reunited with Ajax. Later, Virgil wakes up following the Destroyers' party. Looking out of his window, Virgil sees the new Warriors burner and vows revenge. As he turns away from the camera, it is shown that he had a red W painted on his back; which is what Ajax did after leaving the Warparty. A cutscene is then shown, which shows the leader of the Riffs, Cyrus, talking to his second-in-command Masai in Van Cortlandt Park. Cyrus asks Masai what he sees before him, and when Masai replies that he sees the Van Cortlandt Rangers' territory, Cyrus talks about how petty the battles for territory are, and the possibilities that open up when they are disregarded. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Rembrandt P2-Vermin *High Score: 17000 *Bonus: 3 *Soldiers: 22 (A) Hop up to the Yellow 'W' Icon and spray your burner. Now follow the Red 'W' Icon to find two Destroyers spraying the street... kill them and tag your next burner. (B) If you're out of spray, go to the dealer across the street and buy some; it's $5 a can. Now spray another burner indicated by the Yellow 'W' Icon, there are two so pick one. © If you want more cash, break into the store to get more money; just get out before the cops show. Now there are more burners to spray. Before you tag them all, keep in mind where they are. There is a flash dealer in the alley way as well. Once you've tagged three, get to the Red 'W' Icon. (D) Now you have to tag three more burners. There is also a cop in this area so be careful when he's around. Again, keep in mind where all the burners are. When you're done, move on to the Red 'W' Icon. (E) Now it's a stealth mission. Walk through the shadows until you can get close enough to knock out the Destroyer guard. Once you get past guard #1, you see guard #2, who is "wasted". Sneak up on him and do the same as the first guard and advance into the next shadow. Now grab a bottle and aim it toward the Yellow 'W' Icon. When the guard checks out the noise, run past him to the shadow across the way. Now knock him out. Throw a bottle over by the truck. That will get the next guards attention. Run past him and wait for him to come back, then, knock him out! Once he's done, go up to the large Destroyers bomb. If you need paint grab some from the nearby box. Now start tagging. It's a bomb so it will require three sprays for a full tag. Now that your done, head back to the Red 'W' Icon and watch the cut scene. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out the last burner in section B. *Snuff out the last two burners in section C. *Snuff out the last of the burners in section D. Script East Coney Island, 1:46 am, April 14, 1979, Later that night. (Rembrandt, Ajax, Vermin, and Cowboy are walking through an alley.) Vermin''' (to'' Rembrandt''):'' You ready for this man? You ready to snuff out every Destroyer piece we find? '''''Cowboy: It’s payback time Rembrandt! They bomb our turf - we’re gonna bomb theirs! Vermin: Yeah, Fox told Cleon they were out partyin’ tonight, getting real wasted so there won’t be too many Destroyer patrols out. Ajax: Fuck them. Listen, you just worry about the paint Rembrandt. I’ll keep those fucks off your back. So are you ready or what!?! Rembrandt: Yeah, yeah I’m ready. Vermin: Okay, here we go. (Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy, and Ajax spot a billboard with a Destroyers tag on it.) Ajax''' (to'' Rembrandt''):'' Cover that shit, man. Let Virgil know he can’t fuck with us. (Rembrandt climbs on top of a dumpster, then climbs up the landing where the billboard is hanging off of and sprays a red “W” over the Destroyers tag.) ''Cowboy (as'' Rembrandt is spraying): Do your thing, man. I got your back. (Rembrandt completes his tag.) '''''Ajax: One down Rembrandt, now let’s go hit the rest of their turf. Rembrandt: No problem, Fox told me where I could find a whole bunch of their burners. (Rembrandt climbs or jumps back down and they all go back out the alley where they came.) (Two drunk Destroyers are out on patrol in front of a Destroyers tag around a wooden perimeter fence; one of them is vomiting while the other is standing next to him.) Unnamed Destroyer #1''' (to the'' Destroyer vomiting): What a wimp! Man, I drank like, twice as much as you! You don’t see me spraying lasagna all over the street! '''''Rembrandt: Oh great, Destroyers. Ajax: They’re fucking wasted! Let’s go beat the puke out of ‘em! (Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy, and Ajax beat up the drunk Destroyers. After Rembrandt tags over the Destroyers tag, he tags over another Destroyer tag either at the end of the street, behind a back alley, or both. They go deeper into East Coney Island through the back alleys where they encounter more Destroyer patrols and mark up three or more Destroyer burners.) Rembrandt: Come on, there’s still a few more Fox told me about back here. (Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy, and Ajax exit the back alleys back onto the streets of East Coney Island, beat up more Destroyer patrols, and tag the last three or more burners.) Rembrandt''' (after the last'' Destroyer burner is tagged over): We’ve snuffed out enough shit to piss ‘em off. Let’s move. (Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy, and Ajax exit the streets of East Coney Island and back into the alley.) '''''Rembrandt: Virgil’s gonna be so pissed off when he finds out we bombed his whole turf, man! Vermin: There’s a fat piece right on the back wall of their hangout. Do that one! That will make him shit. Rembrandt''' (stops):'' Oh Christ! You want me to snuff a burner right on their hangout? What if they’re in there just waitin’ for us? '''''Ajax: Ah, fuck! Look, you girls can stand out here all night decidin’ if you’re gonna grow a pair of balls. I’m goin’ in there. (Ajax snatches a spray can from Rembrandt and leaves the group.) Vermin: C’mon Rembrandt, I bet you could tag a whole piece right over that back wall. Rembrandt: Yeah, alright! Let’s bomb it! (Now the group is down to Rembrandt, Vermin, and Cowboy.) Rembrandt: Where’d Ajax get to? Vermin: Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get at that burner without being seen and take out anyone that gets in our way. (Rembrandt, Vermin, and Cowboy sneak around the back alleys of the Destroyers hangout. They enter the dark area where a Destroyer scout is standing guard behind them.) Unnamed Destroyer Scout #1: I bet their doing funnels and shit by now. How’d I get stuck pullin’ scout? This is bullshit. Ain’t nothin’ goin’ on tonight. Ahh… (Rembrandt knocks out the Destroyer scout and enters another dark area where they encounter another Destroyer scout vomiting before returning to his post.) Unnamed Destroyer Scout #2''' (laughing):'' Tell me not to get drunk on patrol, ha ha! I ain’t drunk, I’m fuckin’ wasted, ha ha! (Rembrandt knocks out that Destroyer scout and enter another dark area where a Destroyer scout is standing watch in front of them.) '''''Unnamed Destroyer Scout #3: There ain’t a goddamn thing around! I gotta lay off the flash. (Rembrandt picks up a beer bottle and tosses it at a pile of garbage, thus distracting the scout.) Unnamed Destroyer Scout #3''' (each response varies):'' I know you out here! I can smell you! I ain’t playin’ no games! (Rembrandt quickly runs over to the dark area where the Destroyer scout was standing guard.) ''Unnamed Destroyer Scout #3 (returning to his post, each return varies):'' Listen up! Don’t show your goddamn ugly faces anywhere on my turf again! Too scared to come out, huh? Well I don’t blame you ‘cause I would’ve rocked your ass! Later pansies! (Rembrandt knocks out that Destroyer scout and spots another Destroyer scout at the bottom of the Destroyers’ hangout.) '''''Rembrandt: Gotta deal with that last scout before we bomb Virgil’s piece. (Rembrandt either tosses a beer bottle or brick somewhere where the Destroyer scout can hear it and run into the dark area while he’s away.) Unnamed Destroyer Scout #4''' (each response varies):'' Hey, did you— Okay, I heard something over there and there’s nothing. What the hell is going on?! Shit man! What was that? I swear I heard something. Who the hell’s out there? Come on! Get out here! (Unnamed Destroyer Scout #4 returns to his post and Rembrandt knocks him out. Rembrandt walks up the stairs and along the walkway that leads to the Destroyers’ hangout and lays down a Warriors piece right over Virgil’s burner.) '''''Rembrandt: Ha ha! That’ll teach those toys not to bomb Warriors turf! (Rembrandt heads back down the stairs where Vermin and Cowboy are keeping watch.) Rembrandt: Okay, all done guys! Vermin: That’s great, Rembrandt! Really great! Man, they’re gonna be so pissed! Cowboy: Okay can we get outta here now?! I don’t wanna be around when they sober up. Vermin: Yeah let’s go. Rembrandt: Wait, we haven’t found Ajax yet! Cowboy: There he is! (Ajax appears.) Rembrandt: Hey, where’d you go? What’d you do with my spray? Ajax: Don’t worry about it. What, you think you’re the only one around here with artistic talent? Heh. Come on, let’s get outta here. (Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy, and Ajax exit East Coney Island.) (Later, Virgil and the Destroyers are sleeping at their hangout.) Virgil''' (drunkenly wakes up):'' Da was ah guh paddy man. (Laughs) Pahdy, pahdy, pahdy. (Virgil stands up and stumbles over a sleeping Destroyer.) '''''Virgil: Ooooh fuck man. Get the fuck up. (Virgil walks over to where his beer bottle is on a stool.) Virgil: Hey! Who da fuck drank all my shit?! Sheeeit… (Virgil tosses his beer bottle to the ground and walks over to the window.) Virgil''' (looking out his window):'' Lesee wass goin’ on out here. Wait a minute, I been’d… (Virgil notices the Warriors burner tagged over his Destroyers burner.) '''''Virgil: Da Warriors?! Da Warriors??! (turns around) I’m gon’ kill those fuckin’ Warriors! (Virgil’s vest is sprayed with a red “W” over the Destroyers patch when he turns around, indicating that Ajax had sprayed that onto his vest.) (Cut to Cyrus and Masai at Van Cortlandt Park.) Cyrus: Tell me, Masai. What do you see before you? Masai: I… I see the Van Cortlandt Rangers turf. Cyrus: Turf? (turns around to face Masai) Turf ain’t nothin’ but where one gang stops droppin’ their colors and another gang starts. Lines on a map, that’s all turf is. You take away those lines, and you’ll see. You’ll see the possibilities, the profit, the power. DJ Reports Alright, all you boppers out there. Here’s the latest word from the big city. In the boogie down, the Van Cortlandt Rangers jammed past the Moonrunners and gained some ground in the battle for the Bronx. On the other side of the tracks, the Turnbull AC’s have been trying to get some action from the big players: the Gramercy Riffs. Word has it that Cyrus ain’t giving them or anybody else an inch. Apparently, the president of the heaviest set in the city has bigger plans for the Riffs' bank roll. Down in the C.I., while the Destroyers rocked the party, their small-time rivals rolled in and got up painting the town red. Virgil, I know you’re not gonna take that lying down. Are you, baby? With the Saracen-Jones Street Boys truce still holding strong, it looks like Brooklyn may be shaping up to a whole new scene. I guess we’ll just have to stay tuned. I’ll be back with more news in a bit, boppers. Trivia * Toward the beginning of the mission, before you complete your first set of tags and after you beat up the first Destroyers patrol, you can't access what is technically the third part of the map. If you go to the locked gate, you will habitually see two Destroyers soldiers standing in the distance that you later have to brawl with once the gate is unlocked. You cannot attract their attention prior to unlocking the gate despite their proximity. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions